Always and Forever
by Serinistar
Summary: Yuki tohru pairings. Finally the curse is broken. Takes place after
1. Late

The good news is I own FruitsBaskets and I have read all the way up to volume 14 enjoy oh I used the lined words to separate the regular because some people can't read bold printt like in my first two chapters of my first fanfic.

It was a story like any other. Tohru Honda was a girl living with the sohmas. It was her last year of high school and tohru already decided what school she was going to." Wow I can't wait to go to collage" said tohru she was walking through the forest with yuki holding his hand." I can't wait either, it's so nice to know we are graduating" said yuki."yah it's great"said tohru tring to hide her sadness."Whats wrong tohru?" asked yuki."It's the fact we are not going into the same feild and it kinda saddens me" said tohru."Tohru I know it's sad but who knows maybe something will change.Don't be sad our graduation and graduation prom is tomarrow night"said yuki as they approched the front door.So soon they arrived to tohrus room, and she changed into he favorite pjs, and got into her bed. "Goodnight yuki"said tohru"Goodnight tohru"said yuki grabbing her by the waist and pullin her closer."Love you" they both said togeather.

The next morning."Aaaaawe"said tohru and yuki as they both woke up."Happy graduationday"said tohru."Happy graduationday" said yuki flipping her over to where he was ontop then they kissed. "Lest get ready for school"said yuki."Yes lets" said tohru getting up."Morning shigure-san, sorry I didn't cook breakfast like I usually do." said tohru. "Ah it's ok you delicate flower if our household.Today is a special day for all of you it's your graduationday and as such I will take you out for breakfast" said shigure."Now lets go" said shigure grabing kyo in one hand tohru in the other and yukis in tohru."Waaaaaa!" they all screamed."Thankyou shigure-san breakfast was great" said tohru"Now now be off before you stay..."Shigure couldn't finish his sentence before yuki grabbed tohrus hand and ran because he was going to invite ayame."whoa yuki what is the rush we just finished eating"? asked tohru while they took a breather."Because ayame would have came, and we would never get to school ontime.Speacking of time it's 8:00 we're late!" yelled yuki and tohru while loooking at their whatches and sprinting down the street. BAM! the door to tohrus and yukis class opened just about a minute before the bell rang.RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING." Great timing yuki and tohru-san you were almost late" said sensei "Sumimasen sensei" they both said "na you're not in trouble it's your graduationday and you didn't have to come to school until 5:00.So you can go home if you want" said sensei"WHAT! ororororo"Bam yuki and tohru hit the floor asleep out of tiredness.

Sorry the chapter was short tell me what you think i'll do more the next chapter Ja mata.


	2. DisneyLand

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter.

"Tohru yuki wake up wake uuuuuuuuuuppppp" said momiji with a ghost like voice. "Wa what AAAAAAAAAAAA! ghost" yelled tohru."Nononono calm down it's me momiji"."Oh you scared me". "Sorry I tried to scare yuki not you tohru". "Well it didn't work" said yuki in a what happened voice."It's ok momiji I found it kinda funny hehe" laughed tohru."Well I better get back to class" said momiji. "Ok bye" said tohru and yuki. "Well since we have no school today you want to go to disneyland?" saked yuki (from what I know tokyo has a disneyland if not tjen that theme park I see in anime cartoons.) "AAAAAAH really Really we can go I never been there before" yelled tohru in a giddy voice.

" Yes I thought it might be fun" said yuki as they walked back to shigures house to get into his car.(I know if they had a car why didn't they use it.Well because you know how shigure is if he wants to go to someplace fast he doesn't give them time to get ready of think about it. Because he just grabbed them and ran out of the door.) Tohru came down the staires with blue belbottoms on with a redshirt that had minneymouse dressed in a cowgirl outfit that says cowgirls always get what they want.

"Wow I see we are going disney today" said yuki. "Well of course we are going to disneyland." said tohru with a smile on her face.

So they got to disneyland to see all of their family member and friends there. "Oh hey guys I didn't know you were here" said tohru with a giddy expression. " Yah yuki invited us" said hanajima."now lets go on the rides" said arisa so theywent on the biggest rollercoaster."Wait can't we just go on the much smaller coasters" said tohru. But by the time she said that she was already sitting by yuki.( I think the rollercoaster is a two sitter usually they are) "THUDUM" the car already started to go up tohru was holdig onto the rail with her life. Yuki couldn't help but chuckle a little because he didn't want to make her mad."So you think this is funny yuki" said tohru in a playful voice."I'm sorry I didnn't mean to affend YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled yuki as the roller coaster went down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAHAAAAAACAAAAAAANAAAAAAAA!" yelled tohru. Everybody in the back was screaming their heads off. Shigure was screaming like a girl." AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEK"." Shigure quite screaming like a girl" said hitori. But deep down inside her was screaming too. Except he was smiling like crazy. Ayame was holding on to mini like his life depended on it as she was to him."Waaaaaa I want my mommy" they both screamed. I can't say the same for kyo he was as you would say out of breath. Kagura was holding onto his neck like she was trying to get a gold nugget out.

" kagura let cacacacacaca go" said kyo as he was losing his breath while his head was inflating like a balloon as if he was going to blow.

" OOOOOOOOOOH SoOOOOOOOOOOOORY" then she let go but was still screaming. Then the ride was over tohru's and yuki's hair was standing strait up. Arisa and hanajima took a picture of everybody everybody was laughing because of the picture the ride took. "Well this would be a great memory" said hitori buying the pictures from the picture stand. Yuki and tohru was walking and looked at each other and laughed like they never laughed before. It was nightfall and yuki took tohru to a garden that was beautiful and magical."Wow yuki this is beautiful" said tohru in amazment."Yes like you" said yuki. "Thank you "said tohru then they kissed."Tohru I have to saked you something"

"yes"

"I always thought about doing this but..."

"I love you and I understand if it's a no but."

_"What is he asking me I don't understand"_. Yep thats tohru for ya she's as clueless as ever.

"I would be honored if you would Marry Me."

Saidbyuki as he bent on one knee and took out an aqua box then opened it. It showed a blue and purple ring that was shaped like the crystal that sailormoon used when she fought fiory.Basically in the first season.

"AAAAAAAA YES YES YES YES YES YES YES I would marry you I always wanted." yelled tohru as he put the ring on her finger and she jumped and hugged him as they spunaround. Everybody was in on the 411."Congradulations tohru and yuki everybody jumped out. It startled them a bit but it was a joyful occation.

So eventually they left the park and was standing in the parking lot.

"Well now we have to get ready for graduation and the graduation prom" said tohru

"Byeeeeeeeeeee'' said everyone

"Byeeeeeeeee see you later" said toheu and yuki as they got into the car.

"AAAA i'm so excited that we are getting married" eeeked tohru as she kissed yuki.

" I can't wait either" said yuki as they drove back to the house to get ready.

Well I guess that's it until I update some more please RR no flames thank you.


	3. Amazing

Sorry the chapters are short, this one will be long.

_**" Tohru are you ready?" asked yuki "click click click click". Tohru came downstairs with a green long flowing dress that fitted her curves nicely. It was one of thoese dresses that went from top all the way to the bottom with a short train. Tohru had her hair down but was curly. She had a green small purse with green diamond earings, also with a green diamond braclet."Wow you look stunning" said yuki catching his breath."Thank you you look handsom yourself' said tohru. Yuki was wearing a black suite.(Not much to describe I leave it to you). so tohru and yuki walked out the dorr to yuki's Ferrari-Enzo(yes yuki has that car he's been saving the money.)"Oh wow I can't believe we are graduating it's amazing.For some reason amazing is my word todayAAAAA i'm so excited.**_

_**Then tohru turned on the radio and Green Eyes came on (It's another Erykah Badu song)."Wow I never heard of this song I think maybe" said tohru with a puzzled look on her face."Yes I think I have heard of it too thats wierd" said yuki with the same expression. So the drive from home to Disneyland seemed long. "Wow this song seems to have a meaning.Yes songs have meanings but this one seems so so...""Understanding like it has something to do with soimeone we know" said yuki finishing her sentence." Yes it is good, how good it is to be in love with toohru and be marring her in a few months". Thought yuki as they were approching disneyland. " How good it is, to be yuki's love soon to be lover girlfriend and now fiancee."Thought tohru. "UUUUUUWAAAAAA WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE UUUUUWAAAAAA" yelled tohru as they were approching the parking space."Oh hey hi guysAAAAAA! i' so excited yes Yes YEs YES! UWAAAAAAA!". So they got out if the car to be greeted by their friends, and was escorted to the assinged seat. Tohru was seated next to hanajima and arisa was seated next to hanajima. But yuki was on the left side of the field away from tohru . "Wow it's so beautiful" said tohru with an awe look. Their graduation was near the beautiful castle by the lake and had colorful lights everywhere. Their seats had minney and mickey on it. On the left side the boys sat in mickey chairs. While on the right the girls sat on minney chairs. "He he. I'm surprised at you arisa" said hanajima. " Why" said tohru and arisa in unison. " Oh well because you have not complained about the chairs we are sitting in." said hanajima. " Well thats because I have always loved disney, doesn't matter which character" said arisa. **_

_**ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

_**There was silence between the three firends."Well anyways i'm so excited"(Ladys and gentlemen please stand for the national anthem sung by tohru honda)"What! tohru you didn't tell me you was going toi sing" yelled arisa." Well I wanted it to be an surprise. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The whole audience went wild cheering for tohru. The sohma family was litterally shocked."Wawawa WOW I never knew tohru could sing like that!" said shigure in shock. " BRAVO BRAVO what a beautiful voice go tohru." Yelled ayame which was louder than the audience itself. " Amazing tohru i never knew you could sing" said saki. " Well I never knew either I was just singing the our favorite song and they caught me." said tohru.(Ladies and gentlemen it's tome for the presentation of your deplomas. So as he was naming the names they called all of their friends then tohru and yuki was last. "Yuki Sohma" the dean said the whole audience went wild. " Tohru Honda" the audience was alittle bit higher than yuki. " Here is the gradurating class of 2010" said the dean then the traditional song came on. " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU" the graduating class screamed. Tohru was hugging her friends then the boys came. " Congradulations everyone" yelled tohru. Kureno came and kissed arisa, kyo kissed kagura, kakeru came and kissed saki,(In this story I couldn't leve all of her friends without a boyfriend so I paired kakeru with saki.) and yuki came and kissed tohru. " Tohru you have a beautiful voice" said yuki. " Thank you I hope you guys liked the surprise." "Yes we did" said shigure walking towards them. " BRAVO BRAVO TOHRU BRAVO PRETTY BRABRABRBABRAVOOOOO" yelled ayame hugging and crying on tohru.**_

_**ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

_**" Ok ok ayame it's time for us to get ready for the prom" said kyo walking away with kagura. " Oh yeee the orom the prom, I can't waite for the prom lets go!" said tohru grabbing yuki and running ti the car. " That tohru is something else" said shigure walking to the car with ayame and hitori. " Yes yes yes that tohru has a lovley voice." said ayame still in his praise voice. " Yes but she deserves it" said hitori. " Yes she does. She has done so much, her parents are dead, she lived in a tent just so that she wouldn't trouble anyone with her problems, then she broke our curse, and survived that nasty fall." said ayame. " She really does deserve it." said shigure. So tohru,yuki,kyo,kagura,saki,and arisa went back to shigures house. All of the girls ran upstairs to get dressed while kureno,jason,kyo and yuki went to their rooms to get ready. Well kureno went to yukis room to get dressed. " So you're excited about marring tohru" said kureno changing clothes after his bath. " Yes I am it's so wounderful." said yuki getting out of the shower. " Yah tohru you're getting married" screamed kagura. " Yes I am it's so wounderful" said tohru. " When is the wedding" asked saki. " I really don't know, but I do know I can't wait" So the girls was just talking. Then one hour later the boys were don and kyo was calling them down. The first was kagura. She was waring a pink and white puffy dress that looked like a princess dress so nice puffy and cute. " Wow you looked beautiful"said kyo. " Thank you" said kagura kissing him on the lips. Then saki came down waring a long white and black dress that fits her curves but then at the end it has a big fluff at the end. The dress was white but it had blck flowers all over it. " You look like like wow" said jason speechless. saki smiled and kissed him telling him she loved him. Then arisa came down with a pink and black dress with the dress black with pink flowers. But it was sort of a speggetti straped but the strap on the right was alittle bit bigger than the one on the left. She came down the stairs and looked at kureno" you look beautiful" said kureno. Then tohru came down the stairs waring a long sort of puffy misty sky blue and white dress that had a really long train. Her hair was put up in a curly pony tail. Also with some small strns of blue and white ribbons in her hair with two curly strans at the front. Her dress was a tube top with kimono sleeves. Yuki and tohru was speechless. They didn't know what to say to each other. The only thing that came out was "OH MY GOSH!". Thats what tohru and yuki said to each other. " I knew tohru would look good kyoko was a great shopper she knew exacly what to get her." said arisa whispering to kagura and saki. " Now off to the prom!" yelled kagura. When they came out side it was a strech hummer lemmo. " OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOOOOOOSH" yelled kagura and tohru. " Now thats what I call a car" said arisa as she got into the lemmo with everybody else.**_

_**Well I hope you like it sorry it took so long I was at school I started school monday. RR please.**_


End file.
